


I wanna be a big rock and roll star

by c3meterygirl



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3meterygirl/pseuds/c3meterygirl
Summary: Will have lots of chapters and maybe an accompanying playlist???





	1. But you see it’s more productive than if I were to be healthy

Brian lay on the grassy hill near his school. It was uncomfortable and too hot and itchy, but he didn’t want to go home either, because when he went back home, he was still going to be Brian Warner, and that’s what killed him. He was still going to have social anxiety and a big nose and acne and braces and a stupid fucking haircut, and Rose, the girl who sat near him in science class with the pretty smile and the dark hair that smelled like strawberries, still wasn’t going to notice him, and David Bowie still wasn’t going to jump out of the posters on his walls and save him from this shitty existence.

He wanted to be anyone but himself, which gave him an idea. He could make a character who represented everything he wanted to be and more. Tall, because Brian got made fun of for being short. Skinny, because Brian felt fat. Porcelain-skinned, because Brian’s skin was sunburnt and swollen with acne. He would be a sex symbol, a famous rock star, even bigger than Satan, and Rose would beg to go out with him.

What should he name this character? He would be beautiful, more beautiful than Marilyn Monroe, and feared, more feared than Charles Manson. His name would be Marilyn Manson. Smiling a bit through his tears, he rushed home to draw Marilyn Manson.


	2. can you extract me from my plastic fantasy?

Marilyn Manson was slowly taking over Brian's life. The pale, thin rock star was doodled on all of Brian's school supplies, his face showing up in every dream he had. Now, he sat in class and tried not to make it too obvious that he was staring at Rose as she put her dark brown hair up into pigtails.

_Manson rolled his eyes as he pushed past the crowd of mainstream celebrities, his fiancee draped over his arm. Everyone on the red carpet was staring at them, wanting to be them or kill them or both. Reporters crowded around him and asked stupid questions. The air smelled like perfume. He was sick of Hollywood, sick of this whole scene, sick of people treating him like some sort of satanic alien. He led the practically naked woman through the crowd, smirking at people's shocked reactions. They could stare all they wanted; he wasn't going home. Not until America came to its senses. Rose tapped on his shoulder._

Brian jumped and blinked, turning his head to see Rose rolling her eyes at him. "Did you even hear me?", she snapped at him. Blushing, he shook his head no and stared at the ground. "I-I spaced out...", he explained quietly. "So can I copy your math notes or not?", she repeated slowly, as if he was an idiot. He quickly rifled through his folder and retrieved a wrinkled sheet of notebook paper. Flattening it out with his hands as best he could, he handed it to her. She didn't even thank him.


End file.
